Angelfish (MdAS)
This character belongs to MistydaAwesomeSeaWing. Please do not use or edit without permission. WIP. History: Angelfish and her twin brother Surf were brought to the Possibility Orphanage when they were only one year old. Angel doesn’t remember anything, but Surf does. Their uncle, Octopus, smuggled the two across the continent somehow, even though the War of SandWing Succession was still raging. Apparently, Angel and Surf’s parents had been criminals on the run, and their uncle had rescued them from a life of lawbreaking and hiding. They grew up in the orphanage, lucky that, at the time when she and Surf had been dropped off, the caretaker had been a very loving SandWing. She had taken them in even though SeaWings were a common enemy in certain parts of the Kingdom of Sand. There, the two dragonets were raised by her for years, until she died mysteriously right after the war ended. Since then, a new caretaker took over the establishment: the old one’s relative, a dark SandWing named Raven. The orphans soon nicknamed him the ‘Jailer’, as whenever he was around, he would live up to his nickname. Throughout most of Angel and Surf’s life, they got to know a young, extremely mischievous SandWing orphan named Ash. The female SandWing was wary of them at first, as she apparently was with everyone new she met, but they quickly grew into close friends. Angel made friends with just about all the other orphans, but Ash would always be the closest, not including Surf. One day, when she was six years old, she suddenly felt this . . . peculiar feeling, when she awoke early from bed. She could not describe it, or contain it, and all of a sudden, she was compelled to murder. Her brain stopped working correctly, and her body moved without her direction. She unwillingly walked silently to another bedroom, opened the door without a sound . . . and slaughtered the dragon who lay there, asleep now forever. Then, she flew away, as fast as her SeaWing wings could carry her, to the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. She didn’t know why, or how, but no part of Angel’s being listened to her. It was as if she were under a spell. When she arrived at the heart of the mountains, a few days later, she was discovered by a strange NightWing with glowing green eyes and a maniacal smile. He knew who she was, even though he didn’t know her, and took her inside his secret home underground. Unbeknownst to Angel, she was put under a sleeping spell, and the NightWing—whose name turned out to be Resilience—made a clone of her to use against the other dragonets he knew were bound to come. WIP Appearance: Angel has leaf-green main scales, with darker green overlapping scales. She has light green underbelly scales. Her horns and claws are light gray, and her wing membranes are ocean-blue. She has striking cobalt-blue eyes that are identical to her twin brother Surf’s. Personality: One word to describe Angelfish: kind. She has extreme empathy for most dragons, and refuses to hate anyone. She is smart, but very insecure. She will try to comfort anyone who is feeling bad, but on the inside feels very lonely. Showing others kindness is her biggest comfort, and best distraction for her loneliness. Relationships: Surf: 'Angel loves her twin brother like no other, and would do anything for him. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard that her clone had almost killed Surf. '''Ash: '''Angel thinks of Ash as almost another, extended sibling. Although, Ash usually mana to get on Angel’s nerves when the SandWing pranks dragons after she told her not to. '''Raven/The Jailer: '''Angel tries not to hate anyone, but the Jailer is a hard exception. It’s nigh impossible for anyone to even ''like ''him. '''Resilience: '''Angel despises the NightWing for possessing, kidnapping, cloning her, and causing her to almost kill her brother. [[Sunrise (Luna)|'Sunrise]]': ' Angel has only just met this cute SkyWing at her new school, but already very much likes him. He makes her really nervous, but at the same time happy. Gallery D2CB610A-858F-4EAB-87A1-01724B809C97.png|Angelfish ref by Piggyxl|link=Angelfish (MdAS) F026E8C5-0088-44D9-8801-0E48DE9763AF.jpeg|Angry Angel after being possessed by Resi by moi|link=Angelfish (MdAS) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (MistydaAwesomeSeaWing) Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student)